


Bruise

by lovelykenobi



Series: Smutty ObiAniDala [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/lovelykenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The three barely lasted through dinner, having to excuse themselves early because they had “things to take care of at home.” Maybe not the things their friends had thought they were talking about, but by the time that they got to their apartment, Padmé’s hair was already coming down out of it’s intricate style. Anakin and Obi-Wan fumbled at each other’s belts, Padmé sucking on Obi-Wan’s neck as she struggled to find the right key."<br/>Anakin decides to play a game at an important political dinner. At the end of the night, his two lovers get back at him with some good old fashioned punishment.<br/>Smut featuring Dom/Sub, and inappropriate use of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, I wanted to detail what will be seen in this fic (because I'm high preference when fic-reading and I love the details before reading.) So:  
> Heavy Dom/Sub (Sub!Anakin, with hardcore Dom!Obi-Wan and medium Dom!Padmé.)  
> Spanking  
> Orgasm withholding (via inappropriate use of the Force)  
> Bondage  
> Rimming  
> And a lot of sex positions.  
> Recommended song for listening: "Head is Not My Home" by MS MR.  
> Enjoy!

_After all the meetings and missions, Jedi escapades and politics, Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Anakin liked to have something distracting to come home to. There was tension seemingly everywhere, and the trio had found themselves stressed, lashing out on each other because of stupid reasons. For the times when Padmé came home with shoulders bearing the weight of a heavy galaxy, and the times when Anakin angered Obi-Wan by doing something rash._  
  
_Those were the nights of lust, of bruising kisses and where the dark side of love was embraced. Anakin found himself bound to the headboard, calling his husband master as he used to when he was still a padawan. And his wife-- well. She was the kinder one, teasing him into thinking that she would give him what he wanted, but Padmé wasn’t that easy to convince. She bit down into Anakin’s lip until it bled, hand cupping his ass, coddling him until he started to melt, and then spanking him, hard. Obi-Wan, however, was not as gracious. He made Anakin know who he belonged to, using him until the only words he could form were stuttered_  
  


\--------------------------------------------- 

The three barely lasted through dinner, having to excuse themselves early because they had “things to take care of at home.” Maybe not the things their friends had thought they were talking about, but by the time that they got to their apartment, Padmé’s hair was already coming down out of it’s intricate style. Anakin and Obi-Wan fumbled at each other’s belts, Padmé sucking on Obi-Wan’s neck as she struggled to find the right key.

Anakin had decided to play a game without consulting the other two first: he would see how long he could tease his lovers under the table before they couldn’t take it any more. It was only revenge, in his eyes. But Padmé was trying to have a serious conversation about Senate issues and Obi-Wan, well. Padmé already looked so good in that dress, just falling off her hips right, and Anakin in his new tunic -- he had only made it worse.

“I didn’t know I still had to teach you a few lessons.” Obi-Wan whispered into his husband’s ear, and Anakin bit his lip to keep from smirking.

Padmé pushed the door in, not bothering to turn on the lights. They stumbled their way through the dark, just starting to get familiar with the hallways in the new house.  
Wanting to get his hands his lovers already, Obi-Wan was busy with his getting his boots off, while his husband struggled with his tunic. Obi-Wan moved onto his tunic as well, shoving Anakin up against the wall for easier access to the other man’s throat. Padmé’s dress was a two person job as usual, and she waited with crossed arms as her two husbands did absolutely nothing productive.

Obi-Wan, who had the advantage in getting undressed first, turned back to help Padmé, who gave him a look.

“Took you long enough.”

He apologised and promised that he would make it up to her later. The two agreed first, however, Anakin deserved to get what was coming to him. Obi-Wan set to work at unlacing the sides of her dress, which may have been more of a hassle than it was worth.

Meanwhile, Anakin laid kisses down Obi-Wan’s throat, moving down to his shoulders. His hands roamed as he did so, which was generally distracting from the task at hand.  
“Anakin, please.” Obi-Wan said, finally getting the laces undone and focusing again at Padmé. She shrugged the dress off her body, focusing back on Obi-Wan’s mouth. He tasted like the expensive wine from the meal prior, heavy and sweet.

Anakin moved from kisses to sucking hickeys into Obi-Wan’s neck, intensely focused on leaving a mark. It would make Obi-Wan frustrated the next day, and that was his favourite part. It marked him as Anakin’s and only his.

Padmé explored Obi-Wan’s mouth, hand dragging down and rubbing across his erection, which ached through his underwear. As she did so, he found something to do with his hands, teasing her nipple as he pulled off her underwear with one hand. She was already wet. She shimmied it off, breaking the kiss to remove his.

Obi-Wan watched in the corner of his eye as Anakin bruised him, pleased with the marks but wishing they were a little more concealable.

“Anakin.” He said, and the other man paused from his task, paying rapt attention. “Don't think we've forgotten about you, and your punishment.”

“Punishment?” He said, feigning ignorance. “What have I done now?”

“You know what you’ve done.” Padmé said as she approached him, a seductive smile on her face, leaning towards Anakin. She cupped his erection through his boxers and kissed his neck. He bit his lip.

“Oh, that…” Trying to hold back a sigh, Anakin’s hands wandered down to her bare breasts.

“Uh huh. No touching.”

“Please?” He asked, brushing his thumb across her nipple and Padmé faltered in her conviction.

Obi-Wan, who had better control over himself (hardly,) grabbed his wrist. “You heard what she said. Follow your orders.”

Biting a smile into his lip, Anakin relished in the way Obi-Wan controlled him.

Padmé busied herself with removing Anakin’s underwear, which was the only piece of clothing left between the three of them.

“Master…” Anakin whined. “Let me touch you. Please.”

Obi-Wan felt himself harden at his husband’s words, and he knew that Anakin could feel it too, attraction and lust pulsing through the Force. He tried his best to ignore it and slapped Anakin on the ass, retaking the control that was rightfully his.

Padmé took her cue: with one hand, pulled her husband’s hair as she teased the slit of his cock with her index finger, sucking another hickey into his collarbone. He did his best to disguise his moan, but it was useless.

“We’ll teach you not to interrupt dinner again.”

Tucked away in a drawer, locked by a key that only Obi-Wan and Padmé had (the other had proven to misuse their toys when the other two were away) were the instruments of Anakin’s punishment.

Padmé abandoned the hickeys to kiss him, almost violating his mouth with her lips, stroking the sensitive parts of his dick which she had come to know so well. Anakin moaned into her mouth. He wanted to touch her, to reach down and dip into the wetness, to lick it off of his fingers and taste her, to feel the soft skin on her stomach and breasts. It was torture, and the night was still young.

Anakin experienced the heat rising up in him, in his cheeks, and felt his stomach tighten. Obi-Wan felt the early stages of his orgasm and instructed Padmé to stop.

“Not yet.”

She removed her hands and gave him one last smack on the ass before walking away.

“Sorry, Ani. We're just not ready for that yet.”

She moved to stand aside Obi-Wan as he unlocked the drawer, and Anakin took a moment to admire their nude forms. Padmé was thin and pale and always seemed small in her husbands’s arms: she made herself bigger with intricate hairstyles and complicated clothes. Her skin was always soft because she liked it so.

Obi-Wan, however, was bulky and scarred from conflicts in many star systems, his ass firm with a history of strength and the use of it: his hair almost long enough for a cut, but Anakin liked it better when he could pull on it. He wouldn't admit it, but Obi-Wan loved it.

Husband and wife conversed, debating their plan and Anakin wished he could hear better. He took a seat on the bed and reclined, trying to keep up a cool exterior. His dick was hard in anticipation and fantasy.

They were equipped with their tools, and both smirking with the look of triumph. They both were well experienced in bringing their sub to the brink and destroying him.

“Padmé, dearest. Bind him, if you will?”

She was careful in her task: the silk ties were not needed (the Force was always a good alternative,) but Anakin liked the texture of them and the marks they left if he strained against them. Which he did, always.

The moment was all two exciting.

“Well, I would've used the paddle, but it doesn't leave as much of a satisfying mark. I like to see my handprint on your ass.”

Anakin squirmed as his husband made himself comfortable, taking Anakin into his lap. He admired the mark that was already there.

Obi-Wan took a moment to break from character and push Anakin’s hair back from his face. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is this okay with you?”

Anakin nodded, more than okay with the outcome of his mischief. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a soft kiss, and then looked to Padmé. “You good as well, love?” She nodded.

“Well, then. I suppose we begin.”

\---------------------------------------------

The three had found quickly that they were all very into marking each other and being marked, Obi-Wan steadied his hand, planning trajectory as if he was landing a ship, but with less care of consequences of the impact.  
  
Padmé tucked her knees under her and explored Obi-Wan’s body, pressing kisses onto his neck as she did so, running her hands through his hair.  
  
Anakin cried out as the first shock came, and his husband followed up quickly with a second. Padmé ached to touch both of them, to come, to have Obi-Wan or Anakin inside her, to suck them off. Her mind wandered as she touched him.  
  
“Fuck, please--” Anakin squirmed under Obi-Wan’s hand. “Please fuck me.”  
  
“You will address me as master.” He hissed, the third more stinging than the prior two, and Anakin’s hips bucked. THe red marks on his ass were darker. “And I'm not finished yet.”  
  
On the fourth, Anakin made an inhuman sound. Tears flooded his eyes. Padmé encouraged seemingly both her husbands “you're doing so well, keep going.”  
  
Obi-Wan paused, soothing Anakin’s ass with his hand. “So perfect, baby, taking your punishment so well. Such a good apprentice.”  
  
The fifth was the last, and Anakin gasped. “Master, please, I’m sorry--”  
  
Padmé nodded. “I think we're finished with this part.”  
  
Obi-Wan agreed with her, moving him back onto the bed where Anakin took heaving breaths.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
  
With watery eyes, Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan knelt close to Padmé, and held her face as he kissed her. “I told you I'd make it up to you later.”  
  


\---------------------------------------------

They had taken a moment before getting back to the occasion, Obi-Wan assuring that Anakin was okay, the younger man promising that he was, that they should get to it.  
And after some time being meticulous with the task, Anakin was gagged and bound to the headboard. The cold comforter was soothing against his ass. He was pulsing with heat and desire and Obi-Wan felt it through him, trying to find the patience when he wanted nothing but to be inside him already.

Light from the city shone through the window and reflected against Padmé, making her look like a ghost or a goddess. Anakin wanted to talk dirty, to convince Padmé into letting him eat her out or at least touch her, but she had the power now, and she knew that-- she was very aware the full control she had.

It had been Padmé’s idea to pull his hair back into a ponytail so they could see his crystal blue eyes. Obi-Wan cupped his chin and stared into them. “Now, you're going to watch.”  
Padmé was getting just what she wanted, her pleasure and her revenge against Anakin. Obi-Wan twisted his fingers through her hair and gave her a bruising kiss, introducing his tongue to her mouth as he stroked her nipples.

“Gonna make you feel good, so good.” Obi-Wan promised against her mouth. “You looked so beautiful tonight, just wanted to fuck you right there…”

The two pretended that Anakin wasn't there, but the idea of him slick with precome and wanting, jealous and hungry, made them even more turned on.

His hands moved on, exploring between her thighs, parting her folds and feeling inside her. One finger, two fingers. “So wet, honey, so good and wet for me…”

Obi-Wan’s greatest skill was dirty talk and both of his lovers knew it, relishing in the smoothness of his voice, the softness of his words, the desire behind the syllables.  
He stroked at Padmé’s clit, and she sighed. As he kissed her, he studied the taste of her lips, the mint balm she wore, some sweet flavours of dinner.

Obi-Wan broke away from her mouth and kissed her breasts, trailing down her stomach as his stroking got faster. His beard was an all new texture on her smooth skin. Without his lips, Padmé moaned, needing more, wanting.

Anakin wanted to touch himself, to get off on his lovers right in front of him; to get involved in it, to suck Obi-Wan off, to make up to his master for the disobeying at dinner. God, he was so hard, and the ties were tied with cautious hands.

“Let's find out what you taste like elsewhere.” Obi-Wan mused, kissing the inside of her thighs, sucking the soft skin: leaving pale marks. His hands moved to lift her up to meet his mouth, and he teased at her opening with his tongue. He parted Padmé’s folds, teasing her clit, tasting her. She felt her orgasm beginning to build, just starting.

“Need you. Need you.” She moaned. Obi-Wan flicked his tongue across her most sensitive spot and her hips bucked.

Anakin was suffering, and he would have begged without the gag. Please.

“Obi-Wan, you're sinful--” her words were interrupted with a cry. Padmé’s orgasm teetered on the edge, and he knew she was at her breaking point. He continued faster, using his hands to stimulate her nipples. “Don't stop, don't stop--” She cried out, the rest of her body rising with her hips.

She came white hot, clutching Obi-Wan’s hair weakening into her husband’s grip. Obi-Wan brought her down through the aftershocks.

“I was right… you taste like heaven. Everywhere.” Obi-Wan kissed her on her forehead.

Padmé cursed and rolled over to her side. “You're too good at that.”

Anakin wanted nothing but to be touched, and his husband and wife were about to fulfill that wish in full.

\---------------------------------------------

Padmé undid the gag but kept his wrists bound. “You're so good, baby. So patient, waiting for us to be ready for you. Such a good boy.” She kissed Anakin, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood. “You taste so good, baby.”

She moved aside for Obi-Wan, who studied the damage. “Marked you so good, dearest. Gonna bruise you, you're gonna have to stand at council meetings.”  
Anakin whined, “What am I gonna tell them?”

He leaned in close and whispered, “that your master loves you very much and that you learned not to disobey your master or Padmé every again.”

“That taught you a good lesson.” Padmé added, undoing the dragging her fingers through his hair. He groaned. She redid the style afterwards, kissing the crown of his head afterwards.

“Now,” Obi-Wan said, “since you've been such a good boy and Padmé and I both approve, we're gonna treat you so good.”

“You took that spanking so well, baby.” Padmé said, and he nodded in agreement.

“Make you feel so good.” Obi-Wan said.

“Thank you, master.”

“What do you want, baby?” Padmé asked.

“I want Obi-Wan-- I want master to come inside you and then I want to taste you.”

Padmé was surprised at the request, but was eager to please her husband. Obi-Wan gave her a inviting nod. He laid on the bed and she straddled his hips, laying kisses down his chest, tasting the sweat that covered him.

Obi-Wan’s hands were busy, slipping again between her folds. She adjusted her position, moving to let him inside her. Their lips crushed together with force and she felt Obi-Wan fill her. He broke the kiss for one moment to turn to Anakin and tease the tip of his cock with his tongue. Understimulated and lustful, Anakin’s hips bucked with the touch.

“Soon.” He whispered.

\---------------------------------------------

He lubed his fingers first.

Anakin rolled onto his stomach and raised his ass for access. Obi-Wan lubed his hole, admiring his work. Anakin’s husband began by inserting one finger inside him, and Anakin made a pleasured sound. The second finger came quickly, and Anakin moaned. “Thank you, master.”

Obi-Wan made quick work of stretching his ass, experienced, and Anakin almost wanted to change his mind, to ask Obi-Wan to fill him. He abstained when Obi-Wan rubbed against his prostate, moaning into a pillow. “Fuck, fuck--”

Obi-Wan felt the beginning of Anakin’s orgasm, and blocked it with the Force. “Not yet. I’m not ready for you yet.”

He strained against the bonds as Obi-Wan worked a third finger into him, and Anakin gasped, hips bucking to bring Obi-Wan closer.

Padmé assessed the situation and decided to get involved. She sat to the side of Anakin and teased the tip of his cock with her mouth, wrapping her hand around his length. She licked up the shaft, and Anakin made a low noise.

Obi-Wan halted his task, sitting back to watch her, beautiful at the restaurant and beautiful now.

“Mmm.. master… need you.. Inside me.” Anakin said between sighs, eyes closed as he ran his fingers slowly through her hair. Obi-Wan released some of his control over Anakin and the sounds deepend, darkened.

Padmé looked up to Obi-Wan with blinking eyes. “Are you ready for him?”

He nodded, eyes hungry, cock throbbing with anticipation. In one quick move, he undid the bonds and Anakin’s hands were free. The look in his eyes was dark and wanting, and it had Obi-Wan breathless.

“Ride me.” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin was eager, straddling his husband’s hips and slowly lowering himself onto his dick. “Oh.” He gasped. He adjusted slowly, getting used to the feel of Obi-Wan inside him, steadying himself by placing his hands on the other man’s chest.

Padmé laid back onto the pillows, watching as the two moved together, and touched herself, already overstimulated and aching from two orgasms.  
Obi-Wan thrusted his hips gently, and they both cried out. He clutched onto Anakin’s shoulders, moving slowly with him, matching the pace.

“You’re so tight… feel so good, so good--”

Obi-Wan felt his orgasm building, felt Anakin’s beginning, and he completely released his control. Anakin groaned, feeling full force of the stimulation as his husband hit his prostate, crying out and dragging one hand down the other’s chest, leaving marks.

Seeing the opportunity, Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin’s waist, and she kissed the scars on his back as her hands took hold of his cock again. She began to pump slowly, tracing the tip of it with her index finger. As the other two sped up, she sped up and Anakin’s orgasm started to climb, heavy and hot. Sweat dripped off his forehead.

“Don’t stop, please.” Anakin cried, to one or to both of his lovers was undecipherable.

Obi-Wan felt himself at a breaking point as he continued to work against Anakin, gripping just above his waist to sharpen his movements. “Oh, fuck--”

He came searing hot, and the world flashed white, the air electrified by the feeling of desire so thick in the room. Anakin's came soon after, and bowed his head as he did so, crying sharply. His orgasm rushed through him, white spurts over the stomach of his lover.

Obi-Wan helped him off, laying him down on the bed next to him. They kissed sloppily. Padmé squeezed in between them, their sweaty forms. Everyone was out of breath and exhausted.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan had gone to clean up, a sheepish smile on his face that he always seemed to have after dominating. The face that wanted to apologize, to follow his polite instincts. The other two always insisted that it wasn’t needed.

“You were so good, Ani. So obedient. I’m so proud of you. We’re so proud of you.” Padmé said, curling up next to her husband, wrapping her arms around his warm waist. He stroked her breasts lazily, exhausted with extertion and happily in subspace.

Obi-Wan returned, struggling to carry three glasses of red wine. “A drink, anybody?” The other two laughed. That was starting to become a tradition in their house.  
He handed out the glasses and snuggled in next to Anakin, holding his glass in one hand and Anakin’s chin in another. Obi-Wan set the glass aside and motioned his hand. “Here, let me see.” He turned over to exhibit the marks, and Obi-Wan caressed them. Anakin shivered.

“Are you really okay?” He asked, and Anakin smiled faintly.

“Babe, I promise, I’m fine. You know I’m very aware of what I want.” Obi-Wan nodded, still wary.

“I love you, and I just want to make sure I don’t push too far.”

Padmé watched the two of them with love, taking in Anakin’s warmth.

“I promise I’d tell you if I wasn’t okay.”

Padmé asked, “can I tell you something?”

They both gave her full attention. “I just wanted to say that I’m madly in love with the two of you, our secrets and flaws and all.”

“Always.” Obi-Wan responded.

“Me too.”

“Can I say something?” Anakin asked, looking to the both of them. The other two nodded.

“I think it’s Obi-Wan’s turn next.” He joked, and they laughed.

“Can I say something?” Obi-Wan asked.

Padmé smirked. “Yes but let’s just say things instead of asking if we can say them.”

“Agreed.” Anakin said.

“Well then,” Obi-Wan began, “Anakin, you looked very beautiful tied up like that.”

And the rest of the night was composed entirely of love in it’s purest forms.

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the smut... ahhh! This was supposed to be a similar length follow up to the domestic fluff I posted, but I got a little carried away, what can I say? Sub!Anakin is kind of my thing.  
> As always, comments and kudos mean the world to me. Both negative and positive feedback is always adored by we writers! I love to hear what you think, it keeps me motivated to produce new content for you guys. And I love to hear from you!  
> In other news, I will probably be releasing some original trilogy content with in the next week or so, but finals are this week and next week so we'll see.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and as a reminder, I also take prompts and requests, so hit me up. Twitter is lovelykenobi, Tumblr is rosyscully.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great rest of your day/night !  
> All the love,  
> K.C - lovelykenobi


End file.
